Kiss Her
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: What all us BuzzxJessie fans are thinking, isn't it? KISS HER, BUZZ, KISS HER!  Woody, Slinky and Potato Head try to get Buzz to kiss Jessie. Between Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3.


**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**This was an idea given to me by GirlNextDoor228, when we were discussing what song would be best to prompt Buzz to kiss Jessie. I suggested Jesse McCartney's **_**Why Don't You Kiss Her**_**, and GirlNextDoor228 suggested **_**Kiss the Girl**_** from **_**The Little Mermaid**_** – which gave me this idea!**

* * *

**Kiss Her**

_What would she say?_

_I wonder, would she just turn away?_

_Or would she promise me that she's here to stay?_

_Oh it hurts me to wait;_

_I keep asking myself:_

"MOLLY!" yelled Andy, pounding on his younger sister's bedroom door. "TURN THAT RUBBISH OFF!"

"Andrew Davis!" Mom told her fifteen-year-old son harshly. "Don't be rude to your sister!"

"But I can hear all that stupid Jesse McCartney music from _my_ room!" Andy complained. "MOLLY, STOP TORTURING ME!"

Molly had turned the sound up on her stereo.

_Why don't you kiss her? (Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her? (Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

"MOM!" Andy bellowed. "MAKE HER TURN IT OFF!"

_Cuz she'll never know,_

_If you never show,_

_The way you feel inside…_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

"Molly, stop annoying your brother!" Mom called up the stairs.

"But Mom!" Molly complained. "It's _fun_!"

Mom came up the stairs.

"Molly, turn the stereo off. Andy, stop bothering your sister. If you want to see this movie, we'd better go now."

"But it's stupid," Molly complained. "Who in their right mind makes a movie about talking bugs?" **[*1]**

"Do you want to go to the movies, or not?"

Molly huffed and she, Mom and Andy left the house.

From their spots on the desk, Woody and Hamm saw the car pull out of the driveway. The cowboy jumped off the desk and hurried over to the toy box. He opened the lid a crack and smirked slightly, even though it wasn't really anything to laugh about.

Jessie was cuddling up to Buzz and tugging on her plait, looking nervous. Woody'd thought she'd be over her fear of dark, enclosed spaces by now, but he supposed that after being put into another box for so long, it only made sense that she was getting nervous again. Buzz himself had his arms around Jessie and was looking rather surprised that she wasn't fighting him off, but at the same time he looked rather pleased about it. Mr Potato Head was crammed into a corner, hiding from sight behind Rex, trying to avoid the LGM's. Said little green men were sitting with their adopted mother, Mrs Potato Head, while looking around for their "father". Slinky Dog and Bullseye were sitting with Buzz and Jessie, probably because Jessie was every animal's favourite. Bullseye was nudging Jessie gently and occasionally licking her cheek; and Slink was resting next to the cowgirl, curled up by her knees.

"Guys!" Woody shouted, resisting the urge to grab a camera first. "C'mon, they went to the movies! You can come out, guys!"

Slowly, the toys turned to Woody, who opened the lid completely to let them out. Jessie, desperate to get out of the dark, was the first one out. Bullseye followed her and they raced around the room together, basking in the warm summer sunlight that filled Andy's bedroom.

Slowly, the other toys clambered out of the box, too. Woody noticed how Buzz watched Jessie with a sort of longing as she continued her erratic, energetic, random circuits of the room.

After a while, Jessie and Bullseye were finally worn out, so they sat down on the desk and rested up. Woody glanced at Buzz, who hadn't said a word so far, and was still watching Jessie.

"So… you alright?" Woody asked.

No answer.

"Buzz?" Woody waved his hand in front of Buzz's face.

"Huh?" Buzz blinked at Woody. "What?"

"You're you and Jessie getting on?"

"Good," Buzz said. "Just fine. Why?"

"Are you guys together yet?"

"Are you kiddin' me?" Mr Potato Head asked. "Of course they ain't! Didn't ya see him? Light-Bulb over here hasn't said a word to Jessie since Andy put us in that thing! And that's probably why Jess don't talk much! In fact, she probably thinks he's mentally retarded or somethin'!" **[*2]**

"That's an insult to mentally retarded people everywhere," Woody teased. Then he turned to the space ranger. "I can't believe you guys _still_ aren't together yet, Buzz!"

"Yeah, go get her," Potato Head encouraged.

"But – but I don't know how!" Buzz complained, exasperated. "You guys know that! I can't say anything to her!"

"You don't have to," Slink offered helpfully.

"But I –" Buzz tried to protest, but Woody, Slinky and Potato Head interrupted him.

"_There you see her,"_ Woody sang, pointing to Jessie. _"Sittin' there across the way."_

"_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her,"_ Slinky chimed in.

"_And ya don't know why, but you're dyin' to try! You wanna kiss the girl!"_ Potato Head added.

"But I can't –" Buzz said.

"_Yes, you want her."_

"I – _what!_"

"_Lookit her, ya know ya do,"_ Woody teased. _"Possible she wants you too; there is one way to ask her."_

Buzz looked at Jessie. hearing the spontaneous singing, she'd looked up to see what was going on. Their eyes made contact, and they both blushed and turned away.

"_It don't take a word – not a single word – go on and kiss the girl,"_ Woody, Slink and Potato Head chorused. Buzz froze in place so the guys pulled him and Jessie over to the fish tank. Behind there it was dark and the water sent ripples of blue light everywhere, like in a cave.

As they pulled the cowgirl and the space ranger over, the guys carried on singing: _"Sha la la la la la my oh my! Looks like the boy too shy; ain't gonna kiss the girl… Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He gonna miss the girl."_

Jessie and Buzz flushed bright red.

"_Now's your moment,"_ Woody hissed in Buzz's ear. _"Floating in the blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon – no time will be better."_

"_She don't say a ward, and she won't say a word, until you kiss the girl,"_ Slink coaxed.

Woody pushed Buzz and Jessie a little closer together, until the two were staring shyly at each other. Jessie smiled a bit.

"_Sha la la la la la don't be scared! You got the mood prepared – go on and kiss the girl!"_

This time, Buzz moved slightly towards Jessie of his own accord.

"_Sha la la la la la don't stop now – don't try to hide it how you want to kiss the girl! Sha la la la la la float along, and listen to the song. The song say: kiss the girl!"_

Somebody started playing romance music.

"_Sha la la la la the music play! Do what the music say – go on and kiss the girl! You got to kiss the girl… You've got to kiss the girl… You wanna kiss the girl…"_

Buzz took a proper step towards Jessie this time, so he was standing right in front of her.

"_You've gotta kiss the girl…"_

Jessie let Buzz take her hands.

"_Go on and kiss the girl…"_

Woody pushed Buzz towards Jessie, and watched with a satisfied smirk as they kissed.

Hamm suddenly hollered "They're back!" **[*3]**

Woody helped the other toys clamber back into the toy box. Buzz reached out a hand to pull Jessie up. Just before she took it, she gave Woody a little one-armed hug and whispered, "Thanks." **[*4]**

Woody and Hamm returned to the desk just as Andy entered the room, chatting away on his cell.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty good. I don't see why Molly's such a drama queen. It was really weird though – they did these bloopers at the end, and there was a really familiar-looking toy in it."

He smiled and winked at Woody, who resisted the urge to wink back.

* * *

**A/N:**

***1 = I was very tempted to put "toys" instead of "bugs" here.**

***2 = Don't be harsh, Potato Head. No offense was meant by this comment, but you gotta admit, it sounds like something Mr Potato Head would say.**

***3 = Either that was a really short film, or a really long kiss. But forget about the plot-holes and just go "Aww!"**

***4 = Very unusual for me – that's the only line Jessie gets in the whole thing.**


End file.
